Sugar
by Raventhedarkgoddess
Summary: Raven gets sugar high. What kind of havoc will she wreck on her friends? (Complete, please quit asking me to update a story I finshed!)
1. Beast Boy's Plan

Raventhedarkgoddess: Hello. I know everyone has done these random fanfics. at least once, but I wanted to do one. I got sugar high a while ago and scared all my friends by being completly abnormal. I'm normally like Raven, but I ended up being hyper and scary. So I thought, What if Raven got sugar high? And it turned into the insane story below. I may have some romance in here. Five flames and I'm quiting. It's not all that good, anyway. That's all I have to say, because here come the whitecoats again. *runs away*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Sugar  
  
Beast Boy: Does anyone but me think Raven would be a more interesting person if she were hyper?  
  
Cyborg: Maybe...   
  
Robin: Didn't Raven warn us that she needs to always remain in control of her own mind?  
  
Starfire: Perhaps Raven would wish to eat sugar?  
  
Cyborg: Rave just wouldn't eat any.  
  
Beast Boy: You all worry too much.  
  
Robin: Or maybe we're just being practical. She won't eat sugar.  
  
Starfire: Is there some way she could eat sugar without relising she had any?  
  
Beast boy: Hey, good idea, Star. *leaves room*  
  
Robin: I don't like where this is headed...  
  
About an hour later...  
  
Raven: I wonder what those idiots are up to... I'm suddenly thirsty. Tea should help.  
  
Beast Boy: *banging on door* Raven, we need you!  
  
Raven: *thinking* God, are you people stupid.  
  
Beast Boy: Trouble!  
  
Raven: *runs out into the living room*  
  
Robin: Raven, we need you to go downtown.  
  
Raven: Why?  
  
Robin: Cyborg left hours ago, and he still isn't back.  
  
Starfire: We are most worried.  
  
Raven: Fine. *leaves tower*  
  
Cyborg: *Comes out of the closet* So, how long until you call her back?  
  
Beast Boy: Let me figure out how to make this herbal tea stuff, then call her back.  
  
Starfire: I still cannot belive we are putting sugar in Raven's tea.  
  
Beast Boy: Come on, it'll be fine.  
  
Cyborg: That closet is a mess.  
  
Robin: That was random.  
  
Cyborg: Shut up, dammit. You didn't get Beast Boy's dirty underwear on your head!  
  
Beast Boy: You shut up.  
  
Starfire: Please do not fight.  
  
Beast Boy: Hey, it worked!  
  
Robin: Cool.  
  
Starfire: Shall we call Raven now?  
  
Robin: Right. Beast Boy, load that stuff up with sugar.  
  
Cyborg: Hmmm... How much sugar?  
  
Starfire: A very large amount!  
  
Robin: *talking to communicator* Raven?  
  
Raven: Robin, he's not here.  
  
Cyborg: *standing right behind Robin, he ducks down*  
  
Robin: He just sent us a message. He'll be home soon.  
  
Raven: Good. This search was getting pointless.  
  
Robin: See you soon, Rave.   
  
Beast Boy: Okay, all done.  
  
Cyborg: Clever plan, Beast.  
  
Starfire: I am just hoping nothing goes wrong.  
  
Raven: *thinking* That was pointless. I need to get some tea and go to my room. Why couldn't they have looked themselves?  
  
Beast Boy: Raven, we're really sorry we sent you on that search.  
  
Starfire: So we have made you some tea. You are bound to be tired after such a long flight.   
  
Raven:...Okay. *takes the cup off Starfire and heads upstairs*  
  
Beast Boy: I give it a couple hours.  
  
Cyborg: I just kinda hope she doesn't get too hyper...  
  
Robin: I guess we should stop worrying.   
  
Starfire: There is nothing to fret about.  
  
Beast Boy: Ya, it's one of my plans. How much could go wrong?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ravnethedarkgoddess: Anyone but me want to see a lot go wrong? Send me any ideas you may have for crazy things Raven does when she's sugar high. And you can be in this too. Send me your name, gender, and anything you wouldn't want to end up doing. Anything else becomes fair game.   
  
Whitecoat: You won't get away this time, you fan-fiction crazed kid!  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Reveiw please! *runs away* And forget about my spelling! I cna't help it! 


	2. Not all plans work

Raventhedarkgoddess: You people... You like it. That's great! I wasn't expecting much. A few reveiws... Oh well. The ideas are wonderful. I need you to keep reveiwing. I always need the suggestions. I still don't quite own Teen Titans. Okay, enough of my mouth. On to chapter 2.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Sugar Kickes In  
  
Beast Boy: Where the hell is she?  
  
Robin: I dunno. Maybe it'll just wear off quietly in her sleep.  
  
Cyborg: I hope.  
  
Starfire: She is coming down the stairs now.  
  
Raven: *wearing a bright pink skirt and white top, skipping down the stairs* Hello!  
  
Beast Boy: Raven?   
  
Everyone but Raven: *mouths hanging open*  
  
Raven: It's only seven on a Satuday! Are we gonna have some fun or WHAT?  
  
Beast Boy: HELLLO, Raven.  
  
Starfire: Raven, are you injured?  
  
Raven: What makes you say that? *Flips onto the couch*  
  
Robin: So, Raven, what should we do?  
  
Raven; Yo, Cy, I'm gonna woop your ass at the racing game.  
  
Cyborg: Bring it on!  
  
Raven and Cyborg: *both rapidly pressing buttons*  
  
Raven: YES!  
  
Cyborg: But...  
  
Raven: But what, loser-boy? Wanta make something of it? *mind breaks the tv*  
  
Cyborg: Rave, I didn't mean... *backing up*  
  
Raven: People like you are SOOO boring. I mean, YOU LOST! GET OVER IT!  
  
Cyborg: Now wait...  
  
Raven: *turns off cyborg's power switch and uses her mind to throw him out the window* Hehehehehehe! That was FUNNY!  
  
Everyone: o.o  
  
Beast Boy: Is she...   
  
Robin: Laughing?  
  
Starfire: Has she gone...insane?  
  
Raven: No, of course not. I'm being NORMAL!  
  
All: -_-u Uhhh....  
  
Raven: What? Aren't I normal?  
  
Robin: *backing into the wall* Of course, Raven.  
  
Raven; Yaaaa! I'm normal.  
  
Starfire: Raven, do you wish to go to the mall of shopping?  
  
Raven: Ya! The mall! Let's go!  
  
Starfire: She is not Raven! Where is Raven?  
  
Raven: Right here! *bouncing around, randomly mind-breaking things*  
  
Cyborg: *voice floating through the window* Beast Boy, if your ass isn't down here by the time I count to three...  
  
Beast Boy: Hehehehe... I'll go get him.  
  
Starfire: Raven is a danger to us all, is she not?  
  
Robin: Yep. this is what comes of trusting Beast.   
  
Raven: What are we mad at him for now? *jumping up and down, giving off little spurts of energy*  
  
Beast Boy: Dude, help!  
  
Cyborg: I'm going to gag your mouth so you can't talk!  
  
Raven: I'll help.  
  
Cyborg: Okay... *eyeing Raven, who is now rumaging through the closet*  
  
Raven: Here! *stuffs a pair of his dirty underwear in Beast Boy's mouth*  
  
Beast Boy: *muffled* What the hell?  
  
Raven: Hehehehehe!  
  
Robin: Come with me, Beast Boy. *yanks Beast Boy out the door*  
  
Starfire: Come, let us get in the car.  
  
Cyborg: Now, Raven, calm down...  
  
Raven: Car ride, Car ride, we're goin' on a car ride!   
  
Cyborg: Riiiiiiiiiiight. Come on, let's get in the car. *leaves room with Raven and Starfire*  
  
Robin: What do you have to say for yourself, Beast Boy?  
  
Beast Boy: Wawawawawa.  
  
Robin: *ungags him* Well?  
  
Beast Boy: Damn, I need to wash those!  
  
Robin: Raven said she needed control for a REASON!  
  
Beast Boy: uhhh...*shrinks* Sorry.  
  
Robin: Well, looks like we'll have to wait this whole thing out. As long as there wasn't too much sugar in it, we're fine.  
  
Beast Boy: *tring to creep away*  
  
Robin: HOW MUCH SUGAR DID YOU PUT IN?  
  
Beast Boy: *muttering*  
  
Robin: A BAG? Guess there isn't much we can do. *sigh*  
  
Starfire: Come so that we may get her out of the car quickly!  
  
Raven: What does this button do?  
  
Cyborg: BEAST BOY!  
  
Robin; God, here we go again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Okay, chapter two is done.  
  
Robin: Remind me to kill BB.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess; Can do. Reveiw some more, everyone. You reveiw more, I write more! Need suggestions, too!   
  
Robin: Are you sugar high?  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Nope, just very insane! Okay. Review, please. Chapter 2 all gone! Bye-Bye!  
  
Robin: @-@ Whoa. She really is insane. 


	3. BEAST BOY!

Raventhedarkgoddess: WHOA! You people are really into this, you know that?  
  
Robin: Do you enjoy our suffering at Beast Boy's expense or what?  
  
Raventehdarkgoddess: I still don't own anything in this fic. So, if you sue me, I will just win the court case.   
  
Robin: Can I sue you for creating a monster?  
  
Raven: *jumping up and down and breaking everything in Raventhedarkgoddess's living room* I AM NOT.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: No, of course you aren't. I don't care about getting flamed anymore. Flame away, for all I care. And as for desroying this story, not on your life. I'm having way too much fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Mall Madness  
  
Raven: Hehehehe! *buckling and rebuckling steetbelt, mindbursts rippling through the air*  
  
Starfire: I fear for our safety.  
  
Beast Boy: Don't act like this is all my fault!  
  
Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg: *evil glare*  
  
Raven; Hey, it's the mall! Ya!  
  
Cyborg: Now, we gotta make sure she doesn't do anything stupid...  
  
Starfire: I shall walk with her while you three go to play adicting, money-wasting games at the arcade.  
  
Beast Boy: Sounds like a plan. *starts whistling and walks away*  
  
Robin: No, we'lll stay with you, Star.  
  
Raven: Last one in is a rotten egg! *Runs away*  
  
Cyborg: *catching up to her at gate* Aww, Raven, ya beat me.   
  
Raven: Losers, losers, I WIN! *Mind breaks windows in the mall*  
  
Starfire; Where do you wish to go, Raven?  
  
Raven: *reads directory map, then blows it up* I dunno.  
  
Beast Boy: How about that new goth cafe?  
  
Raven: Why? So I can be surrounded by black-wearing depressed people? NOT ON YOUR LIFE! *makes water from fountian into a tital wave, which washes over Beast Boy* HEHEHEHE! Pink is better!  
  
Starfire: Let us go upstairs, where we can eat.  
  
Cyborg; Let's go to McDonnel's.   
  
Raven: OKAY! YA, MCDONNELS! *Does fronthandspring*  
  
All: o.o  
  
Starfire; Or pherhaps we can...  
  
Raven: Oh, esalator!  
  
Cyborg: Raven, wait!  
  
All: *follow Raven onto the escaltator*  
  
Raven: It moves too slow! *speeds elscaltor up with her mind*  
  
Beast Boy: HOLY SHIT!  
  
Raven: FUN!  
  
Robin: *flies off and lands in a heap at bottom, followed by Cyborg, Starfire, BB, and Raven, who is laughing insanly*  
  
Raven: Can we do that again?  
  
All: NO!  
  
Starfire: Let us walk up the steps.  
  
Raven: O-tay.  
  
Robin: BEAST BOY!  
  
Cyborg: I am so close to killing you, Beast.  
  
Starfire: I am requiring your assitence!  
  
Boys: *run up stairs*  
  
Raven: Let's go into Build-A-Bear!  
  
All: o.o  
  
Raven: *runs into Build-A-Bear*  
  
Starfire: This bear is most cute!  
  
Raven: Look, a pink bunny! *giggles* It's cute. I'm gonna buy it!  
  
Starfire: It is cute, but...Do you really enjoy it?  
  
Raven: YA!!!!!!  
  
Beast Boy: I am so sorry, guys.  
  
Cyborg: You should be.  
  
Raven: I'll get it pink shoes, and a pink hat, and a white top, and a PINK SKIRT! It looks like me!^_^  
  
Starfire: What do you chose to name it?  
  
Raven: PINKY!  
  
All: o.o  
  
Raven: *pays for rabbit* I'm hungy. Let's go home!  
  
All: Okay. *get in Cyborg's car*  
  
Raven: I love Pinky! *shoves rabbit in Cyborg's face* Say hello to Pinky!  
  
Cyborg: *swerving along the road* Hello, rabbit.  
  
Raven: HIS NAME IS PINKY!  
  
Cyborg: Right, Pinky. Hi. *Hits pothole hard*  
  
Robin: OWW! Shit!  
  
Cyborg: Sorry.*pulls up at Titan Tower*  
  
Starfire: Let us go inside and cook a fine supper.  
  
Raven: I'll help!  
  
Starfire; That is fine...  
  
Raven: I WANTA HELP! *stomps foot*  
  
Starfire: Okay, you can...  
  
Raven: I wanta slice vegtabales!  
  
Robin: Okay...  
  
Raven: *pulles out steak knife* hehehehe...  
  
Starfire: Okay, what are we eating?  
  
Raven: Well, we should all eat, like steak, or hamburger.  
  
Beast Boy: Raven...  
  
Raven: You have a problem with that? *moves knife into veiw*  
  
Cyborg: No, we ALL eat meat, right, BB?  
  
Beast Boy: Riiiiiiiiiiight.  
  
Starfire: Than hambugers we shall have.  
  
Beast Boy: I am so dead?  
  
Robin: Not my fault,now is it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Okay, there's the chapter. Reviews are still good, but I've dropped my no-flame policy. I don't care if you flame me.  
  
Robin: You still wrote the goddamn chapter?  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: This should be about 5 chapters long.  
  
Robin: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: And here come my 'friends'. *runs away*  
  
Whitecoat: GET HER, DAMN YOU! 


	4. Flying Food

Raventhedarkgoddess: Hey, I have an AK-47. Thanks, reviewer-person who gave this to me.  
  
Raven: Can I see it?  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Go play with Pinky.  
  
Raven: Yay, Pinky! *chases rabbit out of the room*  
  
Beast Boy: I'm really scared now...Of Raven, you, and all your reviewers.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Well, who's fault is that, Mr. Lets-Get-Raven-Sugar-High?  
  
Beast Boy: Well, it's not mine.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Right... Okay, you people know by now that I don't own Teen titans or anything else in this story.  
  
Beast Boy: How long is this stupid story going to last?  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Just for that, I'm adding another chapter after this one. Please don't talk to me about the chapter length, as I don't have as much time as I'd like for write these. Or spelling, as my program has no spell check.  
  
Beast Boy: NO ONE CARES, YOU JERK!  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Okay, now you're up to two more chapters.  
  
Beast Boy: Grrr........  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: This chapter will be a little short.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Disclaimer: Flying Food can be Dangerous  
  
Raven: Hamburgers are READY!  
  
Cyborg: They look great.  
  
Starfire: You did not scorch the kitchen, Raven?  
  
Raven: Not enough to matter!  
  
Robin: Only enough to burn one wall to a crisp.  
  
Beast Boy: That isn't bad, right? *notices the others glaring* What?  
  
Raven: So, are we gonna eat or what? *right hand still holding steak knife*  
  
Cyborg: Sure we are.  
  
Beast Boy: Let's just sit down...*edging into chair*  
  
Starfire: the burgers do not look burnt.  
  
Robin: So, let's eat.  
  
Raven: EAT! YAY! *bouncing around again*  
  
Beast Boy: I think I'll just have some salad.  
  
Raven: NO, EAT HAMBURGERS!  
  
Beast Boy: But Raven...  
  
Cyborg: You heard the nice girl, eat it.  
  
Robin: Ya, just eat. *glances at the steak knife, then at BB*  
  
Beast Boy: But...  
  
Raven: I made two for everyone!  
  
Starfire: These are actually most delicious.   
  
Cyborg: Hey, these are great.  
  
Beast Boy: I don't wanna...  
  
Raven: Eat! *shoves it into his mouth*  
  
Beast Boy: *gagging*  
  
Raven: WHAT NOW?   
  
Cyborg: It's fine, Raven.  
  
Raven: When will it all not be fine?  
  
Robin: Uh...  
  
Raven: Beast Boy, eat the other one!  
  
Beast Boy: No, I'm not...  
  
Raven: *shoves second burger in his mouth* Anyone else wanna complain?  
  
Starfire: Why should we complain about such wonderful food?  
  
Raven: They like it, they like it...*does backhand spring*  
  
Beast Boy: Can I leave the table now?  
  
Raven: Sure. *still bouncing around hyperly*  
  
Beast Boy: *runs into bathroom*  
  
Cyborg: Well, what are we gonna do tonight?  
  
Robin: Something quiet.  
  
Raven: QUIET? IT'S SATURDAY AND YOU WANT US TO BE QUIET?  
  
Cyborg: That might be nice though, Raven.  
  
Raven: NO! *food begins flying around the room*  
  
Beast Boy: *comes out of bathroom* What the hell...? *burger flys into his mouth*  
  
Starfire: AHHH! *dives under table*  
  
Robin: Fine, Raven. Be loud, just put the food down.  
  
Raven: Okay. *drops bowl of salad so that it falls on Robin's head*  
  
Robin: Beast Boy...  
  
Beast Boy: Yuch. I think I'd perfer to eat my own underwear again.  
  
Raven: Okay! *shoves underwear back in his mouth*  
  
Robin: What in the hell are we gonna do?  
  
Starfire: I do not know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Okay, like I said, short and stupid.  
  
Beast Boy: *babbling under breath*  
  
Raven: I like him like that!  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: So do I.  
  
Whitecoat: Okay, you, kid are corrupting the minds of everyone who reads this! Are you coming or am I gonna drag you away from this computer?  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: *pulls out AK-47* Thanks again, reveiwer!  
  
Whitecoat: Holy shit, she's armed!  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: *takes pracice shot* hehehe...  
  
Whitecoat: RUN!  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Bye, I'm gonna go take care of my problem. I'll be back to update soon. KEEP REVEIWING! ^_^ It makes me happy.  
  
Whitecoat: Just hand it over...  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess; NO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME! HAHAHA! 


	5. WHAT?

Raventhedarkgoddess: Hello again. I took care of my pest problem.  
  
Robin; More of them will come, though...  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: *polishing gun and knives* So?   
  
Robin: Never mind...  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Same old disclaimer... Here is chapter five. Read,Reveiw,and enjoy. I hope you all enjoy the stupidest story written.  
  
Robin: It sure is...  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Shut up!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five: So, what do Bills have to do with this?  
  
Cyborg: There's gotta be something major going on tonight...  
  
Starfire: Why do you say that?  
  
Cyborg: Because, Raven seems like she knows something is going on tonight...She just can't tell us what thanks to Beast Boy.  
  
Robin: So, let's raid her notebook.  
  
Cyborg: I don't wanna intrude on Raven's privacy...  
  
Beast Boy: Who cares?  
  
Cyborg: I DO!  
  
Starfire: It is the only way to find out...  
  
Robin: Let's see... Satuday, March 25... Talk with lawyer about DEBT!? 9;00 pm?  
  
Cyborg: How could we all forget that was tonght...? And with Raven the only one who bothered to keep totals...  
  
Beast Boy: WILL YOU ALL QUIT ACTING LIKE IT'S ALL MY FAULT? STOP LOOKING AT ME!  
  
Robin: You're acting strange...It is your fault, though.  
  
Raven: *bouncing and singing* I'm a pretty princess, I'm a pretty princess, Beast is an ugly troll, a very ugly troll.  
  
All: *laugh*  
  
Beast Boy: NOT COOL! Raven, why did you say that?  
  
Raven: 'Cause it's true.  
  
Robin: Oh, low blow there, Beast.  
  
Beast Boy: I thought she'd be cool when she was sugar high...  
  
Raven: *smacks Beast Boy* So, i'm not cool?  
  
Beast Boy: Of course not...  
  
Raven: Okay, then. *resumses singing, now skipping around room*  
  
*loud knock on door*  
  
Raven: I'll get it!  
  
Starfire: We are doomed, yes?  
  
Robin: yep.  
  
Lawyer: Hello. You are Raven, yes?  
  
Raven: Yep, and this is my rabbit Pinky.  
  
Lawyer: And who here is the real Raven? I have no time for games.  
  
Raven: I am Raven! *shoves rabbit in his face* Say hello! *eyes glow and a window behing her shatters*  
  
Lawyer: Um... Hello.  
  
Raven: Now what do you want, you stuffed shirt loser?  
  
Lawyer: Why I never...!  
  
Robin: How much do we owe?  
  
Lawyer: Not much. In fact, I have a job lined up for Miss Raven. If she watches my kids here until eleven, so I can take my wife out, I wil pay it off.  
  
Cyborg: That's all?  
  
Lawyer: My children are important.  
  
Beast Boy: Nothing can be worse than her...  
  
Raven: Don't make me stuff these back in your mouth...  
  
Lawyer: Kids...  
  
Girl; i'm Tammy.  
  
Boy; I'm Tommy.  
  
Lawyer: Take care, I'll be back in two hours.  
  
Raven: FUN! I LOVE LITTLE KIDS!  
  
Starfire: I am Starfire. You two are around the earth age of seven, yse?  
  
Tammy: Yep.  
  
Robin: I don't know about this... A lot more could go wrong...  
  
Beast Boy: Well, what else have we go to lose?  
  
Cyborg: It's already your fault. Can't you just shut up?  
  
Raven: This is my rabbit. Her name is pinky. Say hi to Pinky.  
  
Kids: Hi, Pinky.  
  
Raven: Now, Tammy, let me teach you a song. *teaches Tammy pretty princess song, tommy is ugly troll*  
  
Tommy: I don't like that song...  
  
Raven: WHO ASKED YOU?  
  
Tommy: No one...  
  
Raven: then don't talk!  
  
tammy; Hey, Raven...  
  
Raven: Yes?  
  
Tammy: I brought Barbies...  
  
Raven: COOL!  
  
tammy: Look, this one is dressed like you!  
  
Tommy: Dolls are for girls.  
  
Beast Boy; Ya. *gawking at Raven*  
  
Tommy: What? She's a girl?  
  
Beast BOy: She's sixteen, though.  
  
Cyborg: NOW see what you did?  
  
Beast Boy: I'm the one getting skinned alive...Why are you worried about it?  
  
Robin: You two, bring Tommy out here...  
  
Beast Boy: This makes for blackmail. *takes picture of Raven in pink, playing with Barbies*  
  
Lawyer: Thank you.  
  
robin: You're back way early...  
  
Lawyer: My wife birthday was LAST week.  
  
Robin: you're a little off then...  
  
lawyer: Goodbye, then.  
  
Raven: *back to singing* I'm a little tea pot, shourt and stout...  
  
Cyborg: *cracks camrea over Beast BOy's head* What are we gonna do?  
  
Starfire: I wish only for peace to be restored...  
  
Robin: I don't know what we're gonna do...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Okay, chatper five. Also short, but if I had my way it'd be longer.  
  
Raven: I'm a pretty teapot...That's not right.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess; Reveiw. More updates coming when I restore my sanity.  
  
Reenforcement Whitecoat: hey, kid.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: *pulls out Raven's steak knife* Come on, raven. Let's take care of these guys.  
  
Raven: *looks at knife* Hehehehe...  
  
raventhedarkgoddess: Bye for now! 


	6. Waiting All my Life

Raventhedarkgoddess: This story only has about two more chapters.  
  
Beast Boy: YAY! *plays fanfare on trumpet*  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Would you like to die, Beast Boy?  
  
Beast Boy: No.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: I didn't think so. Anyway...Number one, don't lecture me on my spelling or typing errors, and two, please reveiw!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Waiting All My Life  
  
Raven: The kids are gone, and I'm bored. *starts bouncing again*  
  
Robin: How long does sugar last?  
  
Cyborg; Should be done soon. This all could have been avoided.  
  
Beast Boy: SHUT UP, IT'S NOT MY FRICKIN' FAULT!  
  
Starfire: Beast Boy, you are the one who gave Raven sugar, are you not?  
  
Beast Boy: So, it's all still my fault?  
  
All: *nod*  
  
Raven: COME ON, LET'S DO SOMETHING!  
  
Robin; Um...  
  
Starfire: Raven, would you enjoy helping me make the pudding of Saddness?  
  
Raven: PUDDING! YAY!!!!!!!!  
  
Cyborg: That stuff is gross...  
  
Starfire; What fact are you stating, Cyborg? *eyes glow*   
  
Cyborg: Um...Nothin'.  
  
Starfire; Good. Come, Raven.  
  
Raven: YAY! Come on, Pinky!  
  
Robin: God, she'd better calm down soon.  
  
Raven: *from kitchen* I AM CALM!!!!!!!! *backflips over table*  
  
Beast Boy: Riiiiiight.  
  
Raven: *while Starfire makes pudding, slips upstairs and grabs small bomb*  
  
Starfire; Raven, would you like to try some?  
  
Raven: *slips bomb in pudding* Why don't you?  
  
Starfire; Perhaps I shall try some...*bomb goes off*  
  
Raven: Pretty explostion!!!!!!!!  
  
Starfire: *covered in pudding* ROBIN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Boys; *run in, laugh at Starfire*  
  
Robin: Um...Star, go get changed. While you're at it, get that crap out of your hair.  
  
Starfire: It is not crap!  
  
Raven: I'm gonna go upstairs before I get hurt. *runs upstairs*  
  
Beast Boy: Hey, get back here!  
  
Cyborg: Don't hurt her, Beast.  
  
Robin: We'll all go make sure she doesn't have anymore bombs.  
  
Raven: Let's see...*runs into Beast Boy's room*  
  
Beast Boy: Dude, what's she doing in my closet?  
  
Robin: Raven, are you okay?  
  
Raven: *comes out with monkey from 'Fear Itself*  
  
Robin: God, Beast Boy, are attached to the thing or what? GET RID OF IT!  
  
Raven: *counting with monkey* One, Two, Three...Um...What's after three?  
  
Monkey: Four, Five...  
  
Raven: *blows up monkey* WHO ASKED YOU?  
  
Beast Boy: My monkey...  
  
Cyborg: Aw, little green baby miss his monkey?  
  
Beast Boy: Hey, you weren't so cool when it was your car!  
  
Robin: KNOCK IT OFF!  
  
Raven: Hey, what's this? *holds up BB's diary*  
  
Beast Boy: GIVE me that! Where did you find it?  
  
Raven: This? It was next to the monkey.  
  
Beast Boy: *tries to snatch it* GIVE IT!!!!!!!!  
  
Raven: *floats it up* You really want it?  
  
Beast Boy: Ya, kind of!  
  
Cyborg: Hey, Rav, wanta read it?  
  
Raven: Sure. *opens book*   
  
Beast Boy: *blushes and tries to run*  
  
Starfire: *walks in and shuts door behind her* Hello, friends!  
  
Raven: April 5, 2004 Dear Diary, Today Raven smacked me again. I will never understand her, never. But at the same time, I love her. Passion overtakes me with the white-hot intensity of 100000000000000000000000000000000 knives just looking. She's that girl they say you find. You know, that one shot at life and happiness. But she's so cool towards me. How can I get her to look over here at me, the happy joker? She's not really too happy herself. I've been waiting all my life for her, I really have. Just once, I wish she would kiss me. But...Would an angel kiss or even look at a guy like me? Oh, well. And today, it took her two minutes to smack me, a new record! Well, I hear my angel yelling again. Hope she didn't find that note I wrote her and lost. Lovestruck, Greenthunder  
  
Starfire; That is so romantic.  
  
Cyborg and Robin: *doubled over laughing*  
  
Cyborg: Nice one, Beast. Or should I say, Greenthunder?  
  
Robin: You're a true author!!!  
  
Raven: Well, Beast Boy, come here! *bouncing again*  
  
Beast Boy: *steps back*  
  
Cyborg: *shoves him forward*  
  
Beast Boy: *heart pounding* Um...Ya, Raven?  
  
Raven: *happily* I'm your angel, huh?  
  
Beast Boy: Look, Raven, I'm sorry about...  
  
Raven: No, don't be. *kisses him*  
  
Beast Boy; o.o   
  
Raven: Ewww.........!!!!!!!!!!! *runs into bathroom*  
  
Robin: Whoa, you're a bad kisser, Beast.  
  
Cyborg: *hears Raven throw up* The sugar wore off.  
  
Starfire; Perhaps I should recite the poem of thanks.  
  
All: Uhhhhhh.........  
  
Robin: How many verses is that one?  
  
Starfire; It is not long. 300,000 verses is all.  
  
All: o.o  
  
Raven: Okay, games over.  
  
Cyborg; What game?  
  
Raven: Do you think I was really sugar high?  
  
All: o.o  
  
Beast Boy: Ya, kind of.  
  
Robin: What do you mean?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Okay, that's chapter 6. Stupid, ya, but I hope someone liked it.  
  
Cyborg: What? Not really high? You make no sense!  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: I'll explain next chapter. Bye. ^_^ Reveiw, please! 


	7. Sorry Now

Raventhedarkgoddess: Okay, this'll be the final chapter.  
  
Beast Boy: YAY!  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Oh, shut up. I hope everyone who has read this has gotten a few laughs out of it. Let me know in your reviews if I should keep writing stories like this one.  
  
Beast Boy: Don't you dare tell her that!  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Review, please.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Seven: Sorry Now  
  
Raven: No, I'm not sugar high.  
  
Robin: You're kidding, right?  
  
Raven: No. You guys left the communicator on. I heard the whole plan and dumped the tea down the sink.  
  
Beast Boy: Then why the act?  
  
Raven: Just to prove something. I mean, come on. You interfered with my mind. If I'd really lost control, chances are I'd have flipped the tower and killed you guys.  
  
Starfire: We are most sorry.  
  
Raven: I don't blame you, Star.  
  
Beast Boy: So, all is forgiven.  
  
Raven: Not you, Beast Boy. You're the one I hold responsible for this. *survaying damage*  
  
Beast Boy: NOT MY FAULT!!!!!  
  
Raven: Yes, it is.  
  
Robin: She's right. Beast Boy, what were you thinking?  
  
Raven: Hey, you're just as bad, agreeing to go along with it.   
  
Cyborg: Rave, we're sorry.  
  
Raven: That's okay, Cyborg. Now, I'm going upstairs to get changed.  
  
Robin: It's not my fault.  
  
Beast Boy: Dude, that's what I said, so now I'll be you. Yes it is!  
  
Robin: You are not funny, and what's worse...  
  
Cyborg: SHUT UP!   
  
Starfire: Cyborg, what is being the matter?  
  
Cyborg: Raven tried to teach us not to change people and now you two are back to bickering.  
  
Starfire; Cyborg is correct, Robin.  
  
Robin: But...  
  
Beast Boy: Hey, Star, wanna run on the video games?  
  
Starfire: Yes, Beast Boy.  
  
Robin: But, Star...  
  
Cyborg: I'm going upstairs, ya'll.  
  
Robin: Cyborg...*standing alone* Gr...  
  
On the roof...  
  
Raven: *meditating and chanting*  
  
Cyborg: Yo, Rave.  
  
Raven: *falls to ground* OW!  
  
Cyborg: I'm sorry. *holds out hand*  
  
Raven: *allows Cyborg to help her up*  
  
Cyborg: I don't know...This wasn't your style, tricking us. You okay?  
  
Raven: No, not really.  
  
Cyborg: *sits down and pats the ground beside him* Wanna talk about it?  
  
Raven: *sits* Just a little bit tired...Allowing my powers to slip out of my control and still having to have half a grip is hard.  
  
Cyborg: Listen, just forgive Robin.  
  
Raven: And why would I do that?  
  
Cyborg; Because...You and Robin are my best friends, and I can't stand to see you fight.  
  
Raven: So, you want me to do something for you?  
  
Cyborg: *blushes* Well, if ya don't want to...  
  
Raven: All my life, Cyborg, all someone has needed to do is ask me to do something for them.  
  
Cyborg: Why?  
  
Raven: Because now the whole team can know me. I'll be less gloomy. You've made me feel needed.   
  
Cyborg: It ain't all that.  
  
Raven: Cyborg, thank you.  
  
Cyborg: Raven, I'm sorry now.  
  
Raven: And why are you sorry?  
  
Cyborg: Because...I like you, a lot. And you don't like me.  
  
Raven: I like you a lot. *kisses Cyborg lightly, blushes and grins*  
  
Beast Boy: *comes on rooftop* Whoa, Cy!  
  
Cyborg: GET back here!  
  
Starfire: *jumps in front of BB* Leave him be!  
  
Beast Boy: Why are you defending me?  
  
Starfire: I am not knowing the earth word...  
  
Beast Boy: You LIKE me?  
  
Starfire: Yes, I do.  
  
Beast Boy: Great. I like you, too.  
  
Starfire: *takes his hand*  
  
Robin: Okay...  
  
Raven: Robin, sorry I flipped out on you.  
  
Robin: That's okay. Now, what the hell is going on?  
  
Starfire: Robin, I am being a more-than-friend-that-is-a-girl to Beast Boy now.  
  
Robin: o.o And you are Cyborg are...  
  
Raven: Yep.  
  
Robin: This is worse than the sugar...  
  
Raven: This is our life now, Robin.  
  
Robin: Great...Who's left for me?  
  
Libby: Hey, is anyone here?  
  
Robin: Hello, my name's Robin and...  
  
Libby: ROBIN! *huggles Robin*  
  
Robin; You're...  
  
Libby: Libby.  
  
Robin: Would you like to stay for a while?  
  
Libby: Sure.  
  
Cyborg: Raven, do you belive this?  
  
Raven: If you mean that Libby showed up and now Robin is happy too, yes. If you mean the insanity I'm surounded by, no.  
  
Cyborg: I guess this world just doesn't make any sense.  
  
Raven: Oh, well. Now that the day is done, I think I was dreaming.  
  
Beast Boy: *pinches Raven* Does that hurt?  
  
Raven: BEAST BOY! *begins the chase again*  
  
Beast Boy: At least it's all normal again. *Runs*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Well, there you go. Libby, you know who you are.  
  
Robin: Whoa. You even gave me a girlfriend!  
  
Beast Boy: Starfire.  
  
Raven: Just don't ever write another terrible fic like this one.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: That's for the reviewers to decide. Once again, I hope you guys liked it. 


End file.
